1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a therapeutic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During exhalation, the person's breath is forced into a hose disposed in the inside of a curved pipe section. The curvature of the pipe section kinks the hose, with the effect that the hose reproduces the curvature of the pipe section and can, as a result, be induced to adopt adjustable and different vibratory conditions.
As a result of the variably adjustable length and rotation of the hose inside the pipe section, it is possible to achieve variable adjustments to the pressure conditions by means of which the hose is induced to undergo oscillating vibrations and, accordingly, the pressure resistance values of the hose can be adapted to the requirements of the particular user. Consequently, this embodiment of the therapeutic device can be used for improving the pulmonary volume and improving the exhalation process in patients ranging from asthma suffers to performance athletes.
Although such respiratory therapeutic devices have proven effective in practice, it has become apparent that there is a significant medical requirement for providing such respiration therapy devices not just for exhalation but also for inhalation.